Aubrey Roberts
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Maia Mitchell |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Aubrey Roberts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Other names | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| active, constant, determined, driven, friendly, independent, youthful, caring, supportive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Jayce Baker (one sided crush) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 233 Nightingale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Priscilla, Jayce, Sebastian, Hunter, Monique |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Dislikes | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "You are special no matter what" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Aubrey Roberts is a major character on Teen Justice. Aubrey is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Pilot Personality Aubrey is a very secretive, investigative girl, and highly independent. Grace is very inquisitive and doesn't back down from her curiosity. If she's determined to get answers, she will get them; even if it means putting herself in danger. Aubrey is a great friend, and really confident. She is carried away by their instincts and is very impulsive. Relationships Jayce Baker= Songs S1= ;Solos la-et-st-mondays-tv-highlights-the-fosters-on--001.jpg|The Fall Song (Pilot)|link=The Fall Song Can't_Stop_Singing_(241).png|All I See Is Gold (Pilot)|link=All I See Is Gold Song_tab.jpg|Take a Bow (Theatricality)|link=Take a Bow Song_sectional_3.jpg|Love Me Like You Do (Sectionals)|link=Love Me Like You Do Song_tfn.jpg|The First Noel (A Teen Justice Christmas)|link=The First Noel Song_mm.jpg|My Man (Funeral)|link=My Man ;Duets Song na.jpg|No Air (Jayce) (Duets)|link=No Air Song bmolk.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Monique) (Duets)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Song_inv.jpg|It Must Have Been Love (Jayce) (Invitational)|link=It Must Have Been Love Song_ltyh.jpg|Listen To Your Heart (Gil) (Fearlessness)|link=Listen To Your Heart Song_aty.jpg|Here We Go Again (Jayce) (A Wedding)|link=Here We Go Again Song_lc.jpg|Last Christmas (Jayce) (A Teen Justice Christmas)|link=Last Christmas Song atm.jpg|A Thousand Years (Jayce) (Love Hurts)|link=A Thousand Years Song stranger.jpg|Tell Him (Erin) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Tell Him Song looh.jpg|Locked Out of Heaven (Monique) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Locked Out of Heaven Song ltb.jpg|Love To Burn (Priscilla) (Born This Way)|link=Love To Burn Song daagbf.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl (Monique) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl Song nationals 5.jpg|Flashlight (Hunter) (The Music Master)|link=Flashlight ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song widfl.jpg|What I Did For Love (A New Beginning)|link=What I Did For Love isb.jpg|I Still Believe (Hotline Bash)|link=I Still Believe ep4f (1).jpg|Our Day Will Come (I Do)|link=Our Day Will Come ep4f.jpg|Crush (Ballad)|link=Crush bsf.jpg|Bird Set Free (Dangerous Bonds)|link=Bird Set Free hia.jpg|Here I Am (The June Galloway Effect)|link=Here I Am Ep4f (30).jpg|Soul (Dreams)|link=Soul ep4f (35).jpg|My Darling (The Hell-raisers)|link=My Darling tyb.jpg|There You'll Be (Make It or Break It Part 2)|link=There You'll Be ;Duets Song te.jpg|Telephone (Adriana) (A New Beginning)|link=Telephone Ep4f_(14).jpg|Waiting For a Girl Like You (Jayce) (The Plays The Thing)|link=Waiting For a Girl Like You ep4f (13).jpg|Stay (Jayce) (Broken Innocence)|link=Stay ep4f (12).jpg|Miracles (Sander) (Sinned Against Man)|link=Miracles neglect.jpg|Neglected (Tristan) (One In a Million)|link=Neglected el.jpg|Endless Love (Billy) (Ballad)|link=Endless Love ikwydls.jpg|I Know What You Did Last Summer (Jayce) (The June Galloway Effect)|link=I Know What You Did Last Summer Ep4f (46).jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Monique) (I'm Coming Home)|link=I Kissed a Girl ep4f (42).jpg|One (Jayce) (I'm Coming Home)|link=One Pgr.jpg|Pretty Girl Rock (Erin) (Swagology)|link=Pretty Girl Rock FG.jpg|For Good (Tristan) (Make It or Break It Part 1)|link=For Good ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos ep4f (3).jpg|Yesterday (Rubber Soul)|link=Yesterday joh.jpg|Jar of Hearts (Comeback)|link=Jar of Hearts ep4f (2).jpg|Run To You|link=Run To You ;Duets ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Teen Justice Category:Main Character